Miscellaneous Mech Series
The following lists all Mechs in the 101 Model series that do not fit into the R-9 or Parasitic Series. For Transformation Mechs, click here. All 101 Mech models and descriptions written and created by Mr. McCloud. For a complete list of all Mech models, click here. 'Miscellaneous I' ---- There is nothing we can say about these two models, which are individuals among their own kind. 42. R-9F "Andromalius" Nothing spectacular about the model. A variation of the R-9A4 "Wave Master" that influenced other Wave Cannon designs. From this model on, all Mechs have a Wave Cannon. 43. RX-10 "Albatross" Jointly developed by the military and the Mech manufacturer, McGuire Industries. The Wave Cannon utilizes a transdimensional navigational targeting system, that allows the round to enter the enemy from the inside and explode with a large but weak blast radius. 'R-11 Series - Urban' ---- These are Mech version of the average police. They utilize anything to minimize damage to the surroundings yet hunt down threats to civilization. 44. R-11A "Future World" Designed for metropolitan areas. Its nimble design, added to the ability to defeat enemies quickly without damaging the surroundings makes it a decent defensive force. The Wave Cannon is a thin, powerful laser that moves instantaneously. 45. R-11B "Peace Maker" A variation of the R-11. Minimizing damage to civilians is a priority, so a lock on Wave Cannon was used instead of a laser. 46. R-11S "Tropical Angel" It was believed that a Mech that hovers above the ground would be slow and bulky, so a R-11 subseries was made to disprove this. It hovers with a helicopter like system, removing the need for legs. It can fly to nearly any height, however energy consumption will rocket. The Wave Cannon increases the number of locks and missiles from the previous model. 47. R-11S2 "No Chaser" Energy efficiency from the previous model has increased. If it doesn't need to engage in combat, it can stay in the air forever. The Wave Cannon, once again, has more locks and missiles. It's also said that nothing can outrun it while in a city. 'Miscellaneous II' ---- Once more, this sole model is an individual from any other. 48. TX-T "Eclipse" The Wave Cannon from the RX-10 was upgraded, with a bigger blast radius and a more balance damage distribution. Nothing else notable. 'OF Series - Orbital Strike' ---- A complex network of this series hovers over a planet, waiting for the order to fire an intense beam of energy down on a particular point on the surface. 49. OF-1 "Daedalus" Several hundred units were produced, then scattered in orbit among several planets, always charging the Wave Cannon until needed. When a beacon is placed on the surface of the planet, the closest one will fire a bombardment of lasers, resembling the one used on the R-11A. 50. OFD-2 "Valkyrie" Made using combat data from the OF-1. It has increased armor in the event that someone attempts to take them down, thereby creating a hole in a powerful network of Mechs. 51. OFS-3 "Garuda" Successor to the OF-1 using concept designs. The body is smaller and lighter, and also has stealth capabilities. 52. OFX-4 "Songoku" The Wave Cannon's power was somewhat diminished for a more accurate beam, while maintaining the individual perks of the previous OF units. 53. OFX-5 "Kaguya" The Wave Cannon's power can pierce through an entire planet at maximum power. However, it does limit the power. The beam is fatally accurate, and it improves on the individual prowess of the previous OF models. Production costs were high, so few were actually made. 'TW and TP Series - Self Propelled Containers' ---- 54. TW-1 "Duckbill" The first in the Self Propelled Container series. It utilizes a space compression system to minimize the size of objects, then carries them. It has a very powerful lifting system, as the weight of minimized objects remains the same. The Wave Cannon actually resemble fireworks in a way. 55. TW-2 "Kiwi Berry" The one and only Mech with a tread system, resembling a tank. Because of this, the load capacity far goes beyond the TW-1. The Wave Cannon can be fired at multiple angles, but only when on stable ground. 56. TP-1 "Scope Duck" Data acquisition functions have been added. The ability to collect data is nearly the same as the R-9E series. Weaponry is nearly the same as the TW-1. 57. TP-2 "POW Armor" Used to transport weapons and supplies, while the TW-1 usually transported consumer goods. A sturdy top and nimble handling led to its widespread deployment. A larger blast radius from the TW-1's Wave Cannon was added. 58. TP-2H "POW Armor II" Since it was made for transport, there was a limit to the weapon upgrades that could be received from the TP-2. More armor, but the Wave Cannon is identical to the TP-2's. 59. TP-3 "Mr. Heli" Used to scout asteroids. The only Mech to have a propeller; this also works in space due to the usage of cosmic dust to generate force. Its Wave Cannon fires large crystals that split into smaller pieces. 60. TP-2S "Cyper Nova" Version of the highly flexible TP-2 with an improved vernier. It has been redesigned for zero G assignments. The Wave Cannon was the result of a failed attempt to create a supernova. Output is about the same as the "Mr. Heli" 61. TP-2M "Frogman" Developed after it was noted that the spherical shape of the TP-2 could withstand high water pressure. The webbed feet are designed to be equally effective on both land and water, but it's almost always deployed for water missions. The Wave Cannon consists of firing large bubbles that explode with acidic acid when burst. 'TL Series - Fighter/Humanoid Hybrid' ---- 62. TL-T "Chiron" First Mech which can freely switch between a fighter and a humanoid form. There are two Wave Cannons - in a fighter form, it uses the transdimensional navigational targeting system seen in the RX-10 "Albatross." As a humanoid, it is identical to the R-9A4 "Wave Master." Production costs were high, so few were made. However, they can be pivotal in a wide range of situations. 63. TL-1A "Iason" Equipped with more powerful versions of the TL-T's Wave Cannon. It was the first fighter/humanoid hybrid model to serve for military purposes. 64. TL-1B "Asklepios" Offensive power is the same as the TL-T. However, it has a mirror coating which can reflect certain weapons. The majority of Wave Cannons are included. 65. TL-2A "Achilleus" It is equipped with an energy sword that spans up to three meters The transdimensional navigational targeting system now triggers a burst of energy from within the enemy, causing additional explosions in the surrounding area. 66. TL-2A2 "Neoptolemos" The power allowance for the energy sword was decreased. In order for it to reach the maximum length, the actual strength will need to be lowered. However, the Wave Cannons have much more power than the TL-2A. 67. TL-2B “Herakles” In addition to the energy sword, this model has been equipped with an oversized missile pod capable of firing up to six missiles at once. It's slow, however, and the Wave Cannons take noticeably lengthy time to charge. 68. TL-2B2 “Hyllos” The final fighter/humanoid hybrid model. Once more, the Wave Cannon power has been dramatically increased, and it maintains the oversized missile pod of the TL-2B, with the energy sword (Fully operational) and superior mobility as a finishing touch Only two were produced, and one of them was ambushed and destroyed. The remaining TL-2B2 proved supreme and was a fitting end to the TL series. 'R Series - Final Variable' ---- 99. R-99 "Last Dancer" A super-versatile model. It can be equipped with all Wave Cannons, missiles, bits, etc. Whatever made an individual model special and unique, this model can utilize it. There is evidence it was used to fulfill the strategic needs of today, but only one was produced. 100. R-100 "Curtain Call" The R-99 ended interchangeable part model development, but this was made to transmit the technology to future generations. Once more, only one was produced. 101. R-101 "Grand Finale" The final model made by the original development team. After the production of a single unit, the team disbanded, never to be seen again. Category:Oltair Category:Oltair Races Category:Races Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Mechs